


jasico drabbles

by sniffie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: :(, Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Cat Nico di Angelo, Dead Jason Grace, Dead Nico di Angelo, Dog Jason Grace, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Jealous Jason, M/M, Mourning Jason, Nightmares, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Omega Nico di Angelo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pining Jason Grace, Rating to be updated, because even tho it makes me happy it still makes me sad to know how often he gets rejected, but it’s kinda subtle, chapter names will be jokes because i missed those in hoo, kind of, my poor baby, nico is bros with the 7 for a sec, percy and annabeth bully nico, prompts baby !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniffie/pseuds/sniffie
Summary: jasico drabbles. requests are open !(slow updates)





	1. chances have been revoked

**Author's Note:**

> prompts used:  
> "give me chance."  
> "you need to leave."  
> obv

Jason was visiting camp today, and he was glad to be there. He hung out with Percy, of course, and was able to catch up with Piper and Leo. He chatted with Annabeth, and he was pleased to hear that he would be able to participate in tonights capture the flag game.

   But, as usual, there was a problem.

   Nico di Angelo.

   The son of Hades was around camp for a bit, but he wouldn’t be playing capture the flag. He planned to stick around until just after dinner.

   Jason needed to see him.

   There was obviously something between them. Dark, tired eyes met bright, electric ones and sparks flew. Jason wanted nothing more than to hold Nico, and Nico wanted nothing more than to be held.

   It was with this thought that Jason marched right to the Hades cabin. It was dark and edgy, reminiscent of the boy Nico was after the battle with Kronos. He never got around to changing it, and Jason was silently glad that the cabin stood apart from the others.

   There was movement inside, Jason could hear, but he didn’t knock just yet. He had to calm down first. What could he say? What was there to say?  _ Hey, I like you and I know you like me, wanna cuddle? _ It was a silent battle that Jason knew he could never win.

_ Rap, rap, rap _ , a small prayer to his father, and the door swung open. Nico was there, with his messy, just-rolled-out-bed-but-I-can-still-make-it-work hair and his jacket was off, leaving his pale arms exposed.

   Jason swallowed. _ What to say, what to say, what to say… _ “Uh, hey, Nico.”

   Nico blinked. “Hey. What do you want?”

   “May I come inside?” Nico stepped away from the door, eyeing him warily. It wasn’t every day that the son of Jupiter waltzed into camp, pounding on Nico’s door. 

   “You have yet to answer my question, Grace,” Nico spat out. It wasn’t that he hated Jason, just that he had to keep everyone at a distance, even Hazel was kept at arm's length.

   “I just thought we could…talk.” Jason avoided Nico’s eyes, not ready to face this confession.

   “Well? Spit it out.”

   “I like you.”

   Nico cocked his head. “Okay? And?”

   Jason finally looked up. “I really,  _ really  _ like you.”

   To say Nico was confused would be an understatement. He was puzzled, bewildered, even discombobulated, for the ones here with a big vocabulary. Jason, perfect, golden boy, Jason, liked Nico? What?

   Noticing Nico’s confusion, and then slight disgust, he raced to defend himself. “Hey, you don’t have to say anything now! You can think about it, please?

   Nico shook his head, once, twice, three times. He grabbed Jason’s arm and rushed to get him out the door. “No, no, no.” He muttered it like a mantra. 

   He fell for Percy, and where did that get him? Running around with Minos and then being labeled as dangerous because he went against the camp, and never being viewed as anything other even after he fought with them. He was excluded, and no one would meet his eyes when he walked through camp. 

   Jason stopped him. “It’s okay, Nico, you don’t have to panic. Just calm down, calm it.”

   Nico released his grip slightly.

   “Give me a chance.”

   Nico kept shaking his head. “You need to leave.” Jason sputtered, caught off guard by the cold that Nico was expelling. “You need to  _ leave _ .” He turned to Jason, grabbed his arm, and hauled him out of his cabin. 

   “Stay away from me Grace, I mean it.” He slammed the door and vowed to never see Jason’s face again.


	2. jason ? jealous ? never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheEternalEmpress: "Prompt request: oblivious Nico and Jason fighting off Nico's suitors"
> 
> thank you so much !!!!!!! i may have gotten a bit carried away with this because i love things like this. it really gets on my uwus

The weapons were laid out before the sparring demigods. Each sword and shield polished meticulously ‘til they shown. Today, the fighters would choose their partners and have a friendly match.

Jason wanted to spar with Frank, especially since Frank was stronger now. They were hoping they were evenly matched, just to draw the fight out longer.

Jason swept his gaze across the other demigods, spotting a messy mop of black hair. Nico came to visit Hazel, mainly, and to see his boyfriend Jason. It seemed he was itching for a fight, as he wasn’t required to spar.

He chose to fight a child of Mercury, Austin. Austin was new to Camp Jupiter, but from what Jason had seen, he would make a worthy opponent.

Jason and Frank chose swords, and he knew Nico would use his own instead of bothering with the swords and shields.

Turning his gaze away from Nico, Frank and Jason began sizing each other up. They circled each other, looking for openings. There were grunts and groans around them. But all that mattered now was them and who won.

Frank made the first move. He lunged, noticing the loose hold Jason had on the hilt of his sword. Jason turned, avoiding the sharp edge of Frank’s dagger. It was a dance, back and forth, both lunging and narrowly avoiding getting cut.

Who knows how long they fought. It was beautiful. The time went by quickly, as more and more sparring demigods won their matches. Jason and Frank didn’t hear them congratulate each other; they were still busy winning.

A pained gasp drew Jason out of his trance. It was Nico. He whipped his head around. His guard was down now, and Frank took a chance.

He swept Jason’s feet out from under him and pinned him down with his foot on his chest. Jason was surprised. He wasn’t mad, he was impressed.

“You okay, Jason?” Frank asked.

Jason nodded, taking Frank's offered hand. His gaze drifted back to Nico, who was now chatting with Austin. Jason stood up, wanting to listen in on their conversation.

“That was a really cool move back there,” Austin said. Nico helped him up. Their hands were clasped together too long. “You should show me how to do that sometime.”

“Yeah, sure,” Nico replied. It seemed as if he didn’t notice the way Austin’s eyes raked up his form or how he smirked when their hands stopped touching.

To say the least, Jason was infuriated. Everyone here knew him and Nico was a couple. What did Austin think he was doing? He was about to march over there when Nico turned to him.

Nico started walking towards him, and all anger melted away.

“Hey, you alright Jason?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine,” Jason mumbled. Frank began walking away, waving to the pair. Jason looked back at Austin and then back to Nico. “You remember that dessert shop we went to the other day?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Austin was looking at them. “I wanna take you on a little date. Head over there and I’ll be right behind you.”

Nico looked at him confusedly, wondering why Jason wouldn’t come with him. It never hit him that Austin was flirting with him and that Jason was angry.

Nico left the sparring grounds, leaving Jason, Austin, and a few other demigods. Jason walked over to Austin, who just smirked and winked at him.

“The Hades do you think you’re doing?” Jason asked him. He grabbed the front of his shirt.

Austin put his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, man, I just asked your boy if he could show me that move later. Nothing wrong with that.”

“You were flirting with him.”

“And? Since when is that a problem?”

Jason got closer to his face. “Listen here, Austin. Just because Nico can’t catch it doesn’t mean I can’t. You stay away from him, or-“ he raised his sword to Austin’s stomach, “-we’re gonna have a problem.”

Austin gulped. His arms were still raised, but now they were shaking. “Yeah, man. I got you. Di Angelo is off limits, one hundred percent.”

Jason let go of him and watched as Austin ran away. He turned, now happy to go on his date with Nico.

 

* * *

 

It happened again in the dessert shop. Nico wanted to wait for Jason before coming in, as he thought it would be rude not to. When the couple went inside to order, the cashier couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

Nico still couldn’t see what was wrong. He assumed that the cashier was just keeping eye contact, as was good manners. Jason noticed though, and he could feel the same anger rising.

They both got hot chocolates and tiramisu. The cashier never looking away from Nico, even when Jason places his order

“Total is 20 Denarii. He eats free.” He winked at Nico, who just nodded and thanked him.

They found a seat far away from the door so Jason could glare at the cashier without being incredibly obvious.

“Jason, you’re doing it again.” Jason turned around. “What’s the matter? Why’re you so angry all of a sudden?”

Jason was about to answer when the same cashier came to their table. “We made too many cassatines, so I brought an extra one for you guys.” He set the plate in front of Nico. He smiled and Jason saw a piece of paper slipped under the plate. “Enjoy,” he purred and sauntered away.

“Well, that was pretty nice of him,” Nico said, already digging into the cassatine, moaning at the flavor. Jason glared at the cashier who was now taking someone else’s order. Gods, did he want to rip his head off.

“Jason, Earth to Jason.” Nico was snapping his fingers in front of Jason’s face. He snapped out of it and turned to his boyfriend. “You gonna tell me what’s up or what?”

“Later,” Jason said. “I don’t wanna talk about it now.” As he spoke, he stood up and avoided the previous orderer.

The cashier noticed him and raised an eyebrow. “Hey, man. You guys enjoy your food?”

“Don’t give me that. I know your game.”

Another smirk. “Didn’t look like you two were a thing. My bad.”

“Yeah, you bet it’s your bad.” He would’ve grabbed the cashier and throttled him had it not been for Nico holding him back by his shirt.

“Jason, you, me, talk now.” He hauled him out of the shop. “Thank you for the deserts!” He called behind him. Jason was even angrier.

They were both walking quickly now. “You wanna tell me what that was all about?”

Jason shook his head. He would’ve told him that he was jealous and extremely angry at the moment, but that was embarrassing. He wouldn’t be able to live that down.

“I can tell you later, alright? I’m not in the best mood right now.” Nico looked hurt and then angry.

“Alright, Grace. See you later.” He stepped into a shadow of a nearby building and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Later that week, Jason paid a visit to Camp Half-Blood. He wanted to make things right with Nico and to do that it would mean going to him directly.

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t afraid of Nico, but the smaller demigod can be the scariest thing he’s ever laid eyes on. He could get mean, and he could get scary. It was one of the many things Jason loved about him.

First, he needed to figure out what he was going to say. The best thing to do was to not sugarcoat anything and to just go for it. No metaphors, no dancing around the subject, just be clear. Jason was jealous and protective of Nico. There was nothing else to it.

Now, he needed to decide when he was going to talk to him. He could think better on a full stomach, and if they were going to have a cuddle session (which Nico _did_ love, no matter what he says) he wanted to be nice and comfortable. After dinner, then.

He saw Nico talking to a boy from the Aphrodite cabin. _Cool it, Jason._ _They’re just friends._ He walked closer, eager to listen in on their conversation.

“-clean the stables tomorrow. Do you think you could help me?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t have anything better to do.”

“Thank you so much!” the kid jumped up and hugged Nico. It obviously made him uncomfortable, but he took it like a champ. However, the hug lasted too long to be just between friends.

 _Oh, you have_ got _to be kidding me._

Nico saw Jason coming. He stopped him from maiming the other demigod and started dragging him away.

The grip on Jason’s arm was ironclad, and there would be no getting out of this one.

Jason was shoved into Nico's cabin. After shutting the door, Nico turned to him. “I want an explanation and I want one now, Grace.”

Jason winced at Nico’s tone. He didn’t plan on the night going this way, in fact, he was more nervous than he planned to be. The Aphrodite kid getting too close to Nico wasn’t anywhere on his list of plans tonight.

“Oh well, y’ know, it’s been uh, kind of, you get what I mean.”

Nico's frown deepened.

“If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?” Nico nodded. “Pinky promise?” Nico signed and rolled his eyes but took the offered pinky.

Jason took a deep breath. “I’ve been… jealous.”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it. I’ve just been jealous about all that attention you’re getting. Austin, the guy at the dessert shop-“

“Josh from the Aphrodite cabin?”

“Exactly, yeah. Guys like that. I just don’t like that they hit on you.”

“They hit on me?”

Jason nodded. Nico looked confused but shook his head. “Is that all that’s been bothering you?” Jason nodded again.

Nico took a few steps forward, linking his arms around Jason’s neck. He leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips. “There’s nothing to worry about,” he murmured against Jason’s lips. “I’m all yours.” He kissed Jason again, who deepened the kiss.

Jason put their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

Nico smiled. “I love you too, dummy.”


	3. BARK BARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kishaa: "Hello ! Can you write a world where they have animal characteristics? cat nico and dogjason: 3"
> 
> thank you so much for the request ! i'm very sorry it took so long. there was some last minute stuff going on at school and i've never written something like this before. it was good practice, but i think the execution could've been done a bit better, not gonna lie
> 
> i made their parts physical, but i wanted to keep it subtle. if it's not up to par, you can send in another request so i can make up for it !

Jason and Nico decided to go on a little date, prompted by Reyna who wanted them to relax, and for Nico to stop dressing like an emo fourteen-year-old.

"Black isn't an emo color, okay? It's nice." Nico gestured towards his clothes.

"I know, baby, but it's all you wear! We don't even have to buy anything, we can just look around." Nico glared at him. Jason lowered his ears and pouted.

Nico gave in, making Jason smile and kiss him on the nose.

There were clothing stores in Camp Jupiter, thankfully providing variety to what the couple was looking for. They peaked inside multiple stores, with each shake of Nico's head their options were wearing thin.

Jason glanced down at his smaller boyfriend. "You need to choose a store."

Nico stared at him defiantly. "I will rip the curtains if you speak to me like that again."

"No, you won't."

"Try me, mutt."

They tried to stare each other down. Other people walked by them, confused by the tension between them.

"Fine, Jason. Let's go in this one." Nico stormed into a small clothing store owned by a little old woman. She smiled at Jason but gave a worried glance at Nico.

Speaking of, he was sifting through racks of shirts, rolling his eyes at each design. Every cheesy slogan, every eye strain of color, every shirt was discarded.

Jason stood next to him, stopping his hands. "Go slow. We're here to look and possibly buy something." He let go of Nico's hands. "Take your time and look around."

Nico took his advice and started walking around, eyeing the black shirts and sweaters. He glanced back to Jason who raised his eyebrows at him, jerking his head in the direction of the other shirts and sweaters that weren't colored black.

His hands glided over the array of shirts, content to feel their texture. He would melt anytime he felt a particularly soft sweater.

His hands stopped on a jumper. It was reasonably soft and Nico wouldn't mind nuzzling it or wearing it around the house. There was one issue with it, though, and that was its color.

"It's pink," Jason said. Nico hadn't even noticed he stood next to him. Jason circled his arms around Nico's waist. "Do you want to try it on?"

Nico swallowed thickly. "Yeah," he muttered.

The changing room was small, and Nico felt rather self-conscious pulling the jumper over his head. It was smaller than one of Jason's shirts but wasn't so big that it went past his knees.

He stepped from behind the curtain, averting his eyes from Jason. His gaze was predatory without meaning to be. "Do you like it?" Jason asked.

Nico nodded, feeling naked under Jason's gaze. He stepped back behind the curtain and changed quickly.

He handed the jumper to Jason and went to look around the store some more.

He settled on a green t-shirt and a grey sweater. Jason was happy, Reyna was bound to be happy, and Nico was secretly glad to have something other than black.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to their apartment, Nico was tired. He didn't like getting out and would much rather stay home with Jason. It especially didn't help that they had to go shopping. Sure, he liked the clothes he got, but that didn't help the exhaustion that plagued his bones.

"Baby," Jason said, setting down their shopping bags. "Do you want to take a nap?"

Nico sighed and toed off his shoes. "Will you join me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, darling." Jason picked Nico up and carried him to their shared bedroom.

Nico was dropped onto the bed while Jason went to change into his pajamas. Nico nuzzled into the pillows and purred.

Jason came into the bedroom with extra blankets, knowing Nico loved to be smothered in them. He laid one over Nico and another over himself after he cuddled up to Nico

“Thanks for taking me,” Nico mumbled. He cuddled up to Jason’s warmth.

“You’re welcome, baby.” Jason played with Nico’s ears as they both drifted off.


	4. don't let your dreams, be dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ArchiatricalLiterist: "Nico is having bad nightmares and one day he unconsciously uses his powers to get out of his dream, but it lands him in Jason's dream. And Jason still dreaming says and does some things that Nico never thought possible."
> 
> i decided to say fuck it and just make it as self-indulgent as possible. i'm very sorry if this is late, but i wasn't sure how to end it

There was so much red. It was harsh and burning and it was a wonder than Nico hadn’t burned to death yet. There were screams of agony in the distance and monsters all around.

Tartarus.

Even after everything, Nico still can’t escape it. It will always linger. It will always remain in the back of his mind. It is a constant that Nico can only pray he can get rid of.

He didn’t want to do this again; didn’t want to wake up screaming. He needed to leave. He needed to get out.

It was a bit of a struggle. Nico wanting to leave and Tartarus wanting to keep him. After a moment of tug-of-war, Nico won.

He was in a field full of flowers with a clearing in the middle. There was a table, with food and drinks that made Nico’s mouth water. There were people standing too, but it wasn’t clear who.

Nico started forward but was surprised to hear a voice calling his name. It was fuzzy, and he knew he needed to be closer to hear it.

_ “Nico! C’mon man, the food’s getting cold!” _

“Percy?” Nico started running now. Since when does Percy call for him?

The table was closer to him now. There were Hazel and Frank, Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, and Reyna. Percy was motioning him to hurry up.

Percy slung his arm around Nico’s shoulder and gave him a noogie. “We were just about to eat without you. What took you so long?”

Nico was about to respond before Hazel stepped in. “Just be glad he’s here, okay? At least now we can eat.” She took Percy’s hold off Nico and sat them both down. 

The food was flickering. One second it was burgers and fries, the next it was spaghetti and salad. 

_ It’s just a dream _ , Nico thought. He was so caught up in the euphoria of being “one of the gang” that he forgot he could invade people’s dreams. It wasn’t a very uplifting thought, but it made more sense than just sporadically being accepted into the group.

Still, Nico ate. He took a moment to glance around, only to see that Jason was nowhere to be found. He could’ve sworn he’d seen him when he was running up here… 

“Nico!” Jason yelled. Nico looked around and saw him running toward him. The scene changed.

They were still in the field, but there was no table and no more people. Just them and the clearing.

Jason finally caught up to him and beamed. “Nico, can I hug you? Please?”

“I’ve told you before, Jason, you don’t have to ask.” 

Jason picked Nico up and spun him around, stumbling and laughing. Nico clung onto him for dear life. He was fine with heights, but not when he was being thrown around.

Nico was sat down on shaky legs. “Sorry, Neeks. I just never see you that much anymore.” He laughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s fine. I get it. Just don’t be so crazy next time, yeah?”

Jason nodded as the scene changed. Instead of it being bright and sunny, it was now sunset. The sky was painted in vivid shades of purple and blue that reflected wonderfully off of Jason’s golden hair. Behind them, the table and chairs changed to a simple bench.

Nico took the hint and sat down. He scooted over to make room for Jason, who secretly put his arm behind Nico.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Jason asked quietly. Nico hummed in agreement, now wondering where this dream was going. 

Jason leaned in closer, enough that Nico could feel his body heat. 

Nico had to remind himself that this was a dream, and whatever happens, it isn't real.

“Hey, Nico?” Dark eyes turned to meet the colors of the sky. “Is it alright if I hug you again?’

“I’m going to beat your ass, Grace.” Jason laughed at Nico’s harsh words and scooped him up, nuzzling into the top of his head. Nico had to remind himself this was just a dream, and Jason wouldn’t really do this, right?

“Can I tell you something?” Jason murmured. 

“Go for it,” Nico said just as soft. Jason pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind Nico’s ear. He cupped his cheek.

“I love you.” He reached forward and kissed Nico’s forehead.

Dreams don’t mean anything, Nico kept repeating in his mind. Jason doesn’t-- couldn’t possibly think like that. 

“I love you so much, and you don’t even know it.” Jason continued to kiss Nico’s forehead, hair, and when he pulled back he took Nico’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles softly. “I wish you could see that.” 

_ Oh, gods. _ It was one thing for Nico to like someone, but a completely different thing for them to recuperate it. It felt nice, don’t get him wrong, but for Rome’s Golden Boy to be into Nico, of all people, was shocking.

Jason kissed his forehead again and smiled gently, and it dragged Nico in like the stars that covered the night sky.

Nico didn’t reject the kisses, nor did he reject the soft hug that Jason gave him, holding him like it was his last. 

He wasn’t going to say he loved Jason, it was too early for that. He liked knowing Jason could share his feelings, but it left other unsaid problems that Nico didn’t have the brainpower to deal with right now.

They would solve it when they woke up.


	5. wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of a witty title because i'm sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheEternalEmpress: "How about some angsty jasicos?"
> 
> eye-
> 
> thank you for the request !!!! this is my i guess third time writing angst? but i went all out on this one cause i was bored in the car. i hope you enjoy !!

_ “Does it hurt when you wash it?” _

_ “No, no it doesn’t,” Jason said. “It only hurts when I think about it.” _

 

The much-faded aviator jacket has various holes and scuffs on it, but Jason will wash it. He will wash it until the feelings go away, and then he will keep it tucked away safely in his closet next to the rest of  _ his  _ clothes.

He washes  _ his  _ other clothes too. All the shirts, all the pants, all the socks with missing matches are thrown in the wash. But  _ his  _ jacket is very different.

Jason can run his fingers up the sleeves and imagine the boy who wore it. Jason can still thumb over the holes and remember where they came from, be it a run in with monsters, a sword fight, or a general disregard for the state of  _ his  _ well-being. Jason can still play with the buttons that threatened to fall out and remember the huffs of annoyance from  _ him  _ when Jason would tug too harshly. Jason can still remember the ghosts of smiles and the thin, chapped lips that would touch his own tentatively, and the sound of  _ his  _ laughter when Jason would tickle him with no remorse. Jason can still remember  _ his  _ messy, soft, black hair and how it would frame  _ his  _ face, and the scowl he would get whenever it fell in  _ his  _ eyes. 

Every glance, every touch, every wash, and the memories come back. Jason will never escape it, but he knows that one day, it will be more bearable. Soon, he will be able to run his fingers up the sleeves, thumb over the holes, and play with the buttons without crying. He’ll be able to remember  _ him  _ without wanting to break down and rip his own heart out.

Jason will hold the jacket to his chest before putting it in the washing machine. He’ll remember thin fingers caressing his cheeks lovingly. He’ll remember those same fingers playing with his hair on one of their “off-days.” He’ll remember how shy those hands were and how they would grasp his slowly, becoming more confident with every passing second. They will lay dormant in his mind until his lungs give out.

Eventually, Jason will have to wash it by hand. The scent will be long gone, and the buttons will be ripped out, and the holes will get bigger, but he will wash it. He will wash this jacket and pretend that he isn’t really gone. He will wash this jacket and he will make dinner for two, even though he lives alone. He will wash this jacket, and after he eats and puts the leftovers away, he will fluff both of the pillows and leave the door unlocked in case he decides he wants to come home.

Jason will hang up the jacket by the door because he knows he would never leave without it. He will come in through the door and scold Jason for letting  _ him  _ forget it, and then he will leave and come back later in the day. 

When Jason washes it again, he will remember the trembling of thin, chapped lips that tasted of blood when they touched his tentatively. When Jason washes it again, he will remember the pained cries as he held  _ him  _ close. When Jason washes it, he will remember  _ his  _ messy, soft, black hair caked with blood and dirt and how it framed  _ his  _ face, and the scowl he got when it fell in  _ his  _ eyes. 

Jason will scrub the dirt and the pain off the jacket. He will remember the thin fingers that caressed his cheeks and told him to leave  _ him _ . He will remember those same fingers losing their hold on his hair. He will remember those shy hands clutching his desperately, pleading that Jason won’t forget  _ him _ .

The jacket will be clutched between shaky hands, and Jason will curse and plead and try his best to bargain with the gods to bring  _ him  _ back. He knows they won’t listen. He knows they will scoff at him. He knows that even down below, in the deepest part of the underworld,  _ his  _ father will shake his head at Jason’s futile attempts.

The jacket will be placed in the closet next to all of  _ his  _ clothes. It will know of love and pain. It will know of their first hug, their first kiss, their first real date ( _ “Because, Jason, walking me to my cabin does not count as a date _ ”). It will know of the first time they slept in the same bed, the first time they shared breakfast together, and the first time they had a fight. It will know of the many grueling days of battling monsters and putting up with an insufferable parent.

The much-faded aviator jacket has various holes and scuffs on it, but Jason will gaze at it lovingly and remember the boy who stole his heart.

 

_ “Does it hurt when you wash it?” _

_ “Yes, yes it does,” Jason said. “But I’m learning to let go.” _


	6. nico is the god of hide and seek except when he plays with his crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ArchiatricalLiterist: A/B/O-verse "You think we're playing hide and seek, but I'm really just scared because your hugs make me feel squirmy and I don't want you to let go."
> 
> first of all, i am so incredibly sorry for taking so long. i don't have an excuse, other than procrastination is a bitch and it hits me at the worst of times. 
> 
> second, i've never written abo before. i've read it, of course, so i know how it works, but idk. i don't think this is my forte

_ Oh gods, oh jeez. _

“Nico! C’mon, I haven’t seen you in forever! Cut me some slack!”

Jason might suck at hide and seek, but it was obvious Nico was going to be found the longer he stayed behind this tree.

A beat passed. Maybe two or three before Nico could will himself to peak around the tree. Not the best hiding spot, really, but Nico was running out of options. If Jason found him, he would get excited. Nico didn’t want him to be excited because when he did, he would hug him, and he wasn’t physically or emotionally prepared for that.

The woods were silent and Nico sighed in relief.

“Got ya.” Nico, now caught off guard by the fact that Jason managed to find him, made a run for it.

He didn’t get very far, of course. Jason was built to be unnaturally fast. When Nico realized this, he promptly stopped running and gave in.

“Nico, hey.” Jason gave him a big grin and smoothed his hair back. His scent invaded Nico’s nostrils and he resisted the urge to bury his face into Jason’s scent gland.

“What was with that running? Did I scare you?”

_ No _ , Nico wanted to say.  _ Every time you hug me my insides feel all squirmy and I don’t want to let go but I’m still going to because I don’t want to make things weird between us.  _ Instead, Nico said, “No, you just forgot how hide and seek works.” Jason smiled again and went to hug Nico.

There was that same moment of panic that shot up Nico’s spine when Jason hugs him. He tenses and Jason hugs him tighter. 

It’s warm, and Nico doesn’t want to let go, but he tries to. He knows holding on will make things awkward, but Jason started swaying with Nico in his arms and he knew he was stuck.

“You smell good,” Nico mumbled. He was melting into the hug.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” 

Jason smiled and pulled back. He grinned and gave Nico a high five. “So, another round? You seeking and me hiding?”

Nico gave a small smile and turned around to start counting.


	7. nobody: jasico when they're drunk: *actually happy noise*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't a request, but i wanted more fluff >:(
> 
> also, they are adults in this. it's not explicitly stated, but they are in a bar for a bit so yeah

Nico and Jason weren’t the types to go out drinking, but when they did, it was a disaster. Not in the sense that they did anything illegal, but it was more of-

“Jason, hey, hey Jason.” Nico giggled and downed another glass. “That guy over there got the ugliest mustache.” The man didn’t hear them, but their laughing drew his attention.

Jason noticed this and flicked Nico’s forehead. “You can’t just say things like that,” but he was a giggling mess too. 

They were both laughing and downing drink after drink until they were stumbling out of the bar.

Jason couldn’t stay upright and Nico couldn’t walk straight but they were having fun and they refused to pay any mind to the old lady that glared at them through her kitchen window. Nico still waved at her cat and Jason did too.

  
  


Their front door wasn’t locked and Nico should’ve been mad, but he wasn’t and he couldn’t think straight and he couldn’t see straight and he couldn’t walk straight and everything was so much for him.

The couple stumbled up the stairs, half dragging half slumping against the wall. Their impending bruises forgotten and their teeth will be left unbrushed, but they can worry about it in the morning.

Their bedroom door wasn’t closed, but Jason still leaned on it as if it were. He stumbled and grabbed onto Nico for support. They both went crashing onto the bed. They bounced once, twice, and Nico grabbed onto Jason and stood on the bed with him.

_ Gods, they shouldn’t be doing this _ , Jason thought. But when Nico, sweet, beautiful,  _ drunk  _ Nico smiled at him like that and laughed at him like that he couldn’t help himself.

Their neighbors were going to hate them tomorrow. They were going to kick down their doors and demand an apology the couple would argue over whether or not they should give.

The whole world could hate them and they wouldn’t care. All that mattered to Jason was Nico. All that mattered to Nico was Jason. All that mattered was their red faces and their hair plastered to their forehead. All that mattered was breathless laughter and the cheek splitting smiles and the feeling of each other’s hands. Nothing else mattered except for this.

When they were too tired to jump anymore and their sides hurt after laughing so hard, they laid in comfortable silence. They shared small kisses and smiles before passing out with the comforter on the floor and the lights still on.


	8. halsey singing "i miss you" but it's actually sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone for so long :(
> 
> i wanted to do smth fluffy for jason's bday, but i saw some [fanart](https://cindersart.tumblr.com/post/182299654860/jason-grace-titan-slayer) that really resonated with me. got me in my feels for some angst

Miranda had helped Nico pick flowers for a bouquet. Nico didn’t know anything about it, but it’s the thought that counts. Miranda suggested they add waterlilies for something a bit extra. Nico agreed and gingerly took the bouquet with both hands as he went out the door.

It’s been years, hasn’t it? Years since the incident happened. 

Nico had gotten used to sympathetic glances and pats on the back. Waking up cold every morning made the shift much harder. His friends hadn’t taken it well, but they’ve gotten over it at least. So why couldn’t he?

Nico felt his soul descend to the underworld as soon as it happened. It left him aching and trembling, unable to even voice what had happened to everyone. It was so sudden he couldn’t even prepare himself.

Loss wasn’t foreign to him. He’d lost his mom and sister, but he managed to move on. He’d lost friends of course, but he’d made new ones that helped him through it. Those friends still help Nico, but he still can’t let go.

 

* * *

 

There was a meadow filled with small, yellow flowers and various weeds. A path cut through the grass, leading Nico to a tree. It wasn’t anything special, really, but it was their favorite spot. Enough sunlight would shine through to warm their faces but would give enough shade to keep them from overheating.

It was a lovely tree.

Nico approached the tree and put his back to it. The meadow seemed different today. Less dull.

Nico slid down the tree, resting the bouquet over his knees. 

“Hey,” he whispered. He thumbed the roses. “It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” He wouldn’t receive an answer, he knew, but pretending is better than just sitting there.

Birds were chirping, and a few landed in the tree. “I miss you.” Another bird came while another one left. “I miss you every day.” His lips trembled. “I’ve tried getting you back, you know? But I’m not allowed to and—and I know you’re resting or whatever, but I still miss you.” Nico held the bouquet tighter. “Do you remember the carnival?” Silence. “When I got ice cream all over your shirt? Gods, I thought—I thought you’d be mad at me but you just brushed it off.” Nico brushed the hair out of his eyes. “You always did stuff like that. Just brushed it off or took whatever came your way.”

“Or what about that time we all went to mini golf and you kept losing the ball?” Nico was laughing now, tears streaming down his face. “How did you even—how could you even lose them? The hole was right there?” 

“And that time we raided that gas station. I was just gonna leave without paying but you went back and did the good guy thing and paid.” Nico frowned. “Always had to do what’s right, huh Jason?” 

Nico was crying now. No one was around, but Nico still tried to hold it in. Today was supposed to be a good day, a day of celebration. 

But…

“You’re not here.” Nico sighed and set the bouquet down. He stood up and wiped the tears off his face. “I’ll get you back one day, Jason. I love you.” 

He walked away from the tree, unbeknownst to him, a transparent figure gazed lovingly at him. 

“I love you too, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waterlilies are supposedly july's birth flower


	9. jason just can't catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a thot and dipping like that lmao

They slid down the wall and sat next to each other. Their eyes were blank but refused to lose focus.

   “You alright over there?” Nico coughed lightly, his throat blistered.

   “I should ask you the same.” Jason’s eyes slid over to look at him. “You look five seconds away from death.”

   “As do you.” They both smiled but it was quickly gone after acknowledging the reality of their situation. They were both scuffed up like crazy and if they didn’t get out of this cave soon, they would both die.

   Nico’s hands slowly reached into his backpack to find nectar or ambrosia, anything to help. Upon discovering he was empty-handed, he sighed wearily and put it to rest.

   “Hey,” Jason whispered. Nico’s tired eyes looked over. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

   Nico would’ve nodded and been done with it had it not been for a scratching sound near the other end of the cave. Jason’s gaze hardened and his jaw tightened. Nico moves to get up but Jason stopped him. “I got this.”

   Jason grabbed his gladius and did his best at sprinting to the unknown enemy.

   Nico had no idea what Jason was fighting. It was too dark to see and his senses were dulled.

   It couldn’t have been ten seconds before a pained cry rang out. Nico wasn’t sure he could help, but he was sure going to try.

   His sword in his left, he went to join Jason.

 

The lack of light coupled with being injured only hindered their progress. 

   Jason couldn’t exactly see what he was fighting, and he could only assume Nico couldn’t either. 

   He slashed wildly, knowing (or praying) he would make at least one hit. 

   He was right when the thing hissed, but he wasn’t expecting a sword to protrude from his stomach. He could hear the thing turn to dust before he collapsed.

   Nico ran to his side, frantic. They couldn’t give Jason something to ease the pain. Nico could try and shadow travel, but he would risk Jason getting worse, and Nico wasn’t exactly in the best condition either.

   They had no other choice. Nico held Jason up carefully. If they went in short bursts, it shouldn’t be too bad, right?

 

They were so close, they were oh so close but Jason was getting worse by the minute. His blood had soaked Nico’s clothes and they both looked awful.

   Jason started nodding off, but Nico couldn’t let that happen. They didn’t have far to go and if Jason went to sleep, who knows what would happen?

   Nico didn’t want to find out.

   “Hey, Jason, wake up.” He patted Jason’s shoulder. “You need to stay awake for me, please?” Jason let out a pained groan and looked like he wanted to cry. It didn’t hit Nico how long they had been doing this for until the sun had gone down.

   “Just for a little bit, Nico. Just five little minutes,” Jason pleaded. Nico shook his head.

   “You can’t, Jason. I don’t know what will happen if you do.” Jason coughed violently.

   “Sleep.” He said, desperate and on the edge of crying. He gripped Nico’s arm. “I just want to sleep…”

   Nico grimaced and held Jason close. If Jason wanted to sleep, then fine. He was going to sleep, but he was going to do it with the comfort of knowing he would wake up.

 

“-son, Jason. Jason, wake up man.” He jerked awake to see Percy standing over him. “Hey, man. How are you feeling?”

   Like death, he wanted to say. “Fine. How long have I been out for?”

   Percy shrugged. “Just a few days. We were all worried about you. Piper was here just a second ago, and Nico will be here soon.” Jason nodded and slumped back down and let out a weary sigh.

 

Before Nico walked into the infirmary, he was greeted by Will.

   “How is he?” Nico asked. 

   “He’s awake now. Percy’s talking to him right now.” Nico nodded and went inside. He passed various campers and made his way to Jason’s bedside.

   Percy perked up and stood when Nico approached. He gave a silent greeting to Nico and bid Jason goodbye.

   “Hey,” Nico said quietly.

   “Hey,” Jason replied. He went to hold Nico’s hand. “How’ve you been?”

   “I should be asking you the same.” Jason smiled and ran his thumb along Nico’s knuckles. “Are you doing okay?”

   Nico shrugged. “I’ve just been worried about you is all.”

   “That’s what Percy said.”

   Nico kissed Jason’s hand. “You do that to me again, Grace, and I’ll kill you myself.” 

   Jason smiled fondly. “I would do the same.”


	10. percy and annabeth are kinda mean in this one sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki13: "Can you do a one shot where the Percy and annabeth says some bad things about him and being a son Hades and other campers agree with them and Nico leaves and Jason had been standing there in shock and then yells at them for saying those things and then goes to comfort Nico who breaks down in his cabin"
> 
> thank you for the request ! i'm so sorry if this is late. i always try to be consistent with my updates :(
> 
> edit: y'all i didn't even realize i hit 1k i'm :,)))))) thank you guys so much i'm really gonna cry

Lunchtime at Camp Half-Blood is chaotic, especially since you didn’t have to sit at your own table anymore.

    Jason sat with Nico, who was slowly working on a cheeseburger and fries. He had been hanging around camp more, and it made Jason smile.

    “Can I have a bite of your fries?” Jason asked. Nico looked up at him.

    “Can’t you get your own?”

    “It’s a way of bonding, sharing fries, Nico.” Jason reaches for some but Nico slapped his hand.

Percy and Annabeth came to the table holding hands. Percy sat next to Nico and Annabeth next to Jason. 

    Nico muttered a small “hey.” Percy gave him a nod in response.

    Jason was confused but let it go. It wasn’t something major, so there was no use in worrying about it. He looked to Nico who just shrugged and continued eating his fries.

    Jason reached for Nico’s fries again, and this time he let him. 

    “These are kind of bad,” Jason said offhandedly.

    “Yeah,” Nico agreed. “I didn’t put enough salt on them.” He leaned over Percy to grab the salt.

    “Sorry, I didn’t think it would be that far,” he told Percy nervously. 

    “It’s fine,” he replied thinly.

    Nico’s jaw clenched as he poured the salt over the fries. Jason took another and hummed. Nico might have overdone it but the fries tasted immensely better.

 

It was nearing night now, and Jason had been at Camp Jupiter. 

    Hazel, Frank, and Reyna wanted to hang out for a few hours. They didn’t do anything really exciting, but it was nice just to wind down.

    Now he was back at Camp Half-Blood, and he had bought Nico a necklace.

    It wasn’t anything special, really, but he remembered Nico saying how nice it looked when they went window shopping.

    It was a rose gold ball chain and Jason thought how lovely it would look on Nico. He smiled at the thought.

    Entering camp, he noticed two things. One, Percy and Annabeth were surrounded by campers who were all nodding. Two, Nico was standing a few feet away from the group. Even from this far away, Jason could see he was tense. 

    Jason approached the crowd. Whatever they were saying was making Nico majorly uncomfortable.

    “-ning away! He’s always running away man, and I just don’t get it!” Percy gestured wildly, making the crowd laugh. 

    “And what’s with the dead?” Annabeth asked seriously. “Hazel’s a daughter of Pluto and she spends time with the living. What’s his excuse?” The crowd agreed.

    “Oh! Remember the Titan War?” Percy asked. The crowd nodded. “He took me to the Underworld and told me it was to take a dip in the River Styx! And guess what happened?”

    Jason knew what happened, but with the way things were going Percy planned to change the story. 

    He saw Nico tremble and run to his cabin. Jason ran after him, skirting around the crowd.

    Percy called after him. “Jason! Wait up!”

    Jason had no intention of waiting up.

    “C’mon man, come tell us a story!” 

    Jason turned back and flipped Percy off. Percy took it as a joke since Jason went to confront him and Annabeth.

    “So,” Percy started, “surely you’ve got something to say about him, eh?” He nudged Jason’s ribs.

    “I do,” Jason said. He shrugged Percy’s arm off. “You’re all fucked.” Everyone in the crowd looked surprised. “Don't you guys think it’s just a little shitty that you think talking about Nico like that is okay? Nico, the guy who convinced his dad to help during the Titan War. Nico, who managed to get our friend Hazel out of Asphodel. I could go on and on about everything he’s done!”

    Annabeth cut in. “But he didn’t say anything about findi-”

    “You are all talking shit about the very same Nico who was oh so kind as to lead us to Epirus and greet you after your time in Tartarus.” Annabeth swallowed. “Nico, the guy who after everything, forgave you two for how you treated him.” Jason turned to the crowd. “Nico hasn’t done anything to deserve you all going behind his back and insulting him like this.” He shook his head in disgust. “Get the hell out of my sight.”

    Jason parted through the crowd to go comfort Nico.

    The door to the Hades cabin was closed. Jason knocked softly, not wanting to startle Nico.

    “Who is it?” Nico asked. His voice sounded shaky.

    “It’s Jason. May I come in?”

    There was some shuffling inside. Jason braced himself as Nico swung the door open.

    Nico ushered him inside and shut the door quickly. His back was to Jason’s, and his shoulders were tightly drawn, almost like he was closing in on himself.

    “Hey,” Jason started. He rested his hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Why don’t we sit down, okay?” Nico nodded and let Jason guide him to his bed.

    They sat in silence. Jason didn’t want to pressure Nico to talk. If just sitting with Nico was enough for him, then it was enough for Jason.

    “Do you hate me?”

    Jason blinked. “What?”

    “Do you hate me,” Nico repeated.

    “Of course not, dude,” Nico looked up at him as Jason continued. “Did I do something to make you think that or is it…” Jason didn’t want to continue, assuming it was a bit of a sore subject for Nico.

    “I just — I thought that we were all cool.” He took a shaky breath. “I didn’t think they still felt that way.” His shoulders shook.

    “I apologized! After my dad took Percy. And — and me staying away from camp isn’t their business! It’s not!” He stood up and started pacing. “And why do they care now? How long did I have to stay away for them to start caring?”

    Jason stood up. “And everyone wants to bring up the dead! Everyone. Not a single person I’ve met hasn’t thought it or talked about it behind my back! I just — ” his arms flopped to his sides. Jason moved to hug him or at least calm him down. 

    “What the hell have I done to them?!” Nico’s voice broke and he started shaking. 

    Jason hugged him tightly and laid them on the bed. Nico was crying heavily and trembled violently. He held onto Jason like a lifeline.

    “You haven’t done anything, Nico. They’re just bitter.” He pet the top of Nico’s head. “Don’t listen to them. They’ll come around, alright?”

    Nico sniffled and nodded. He continued to cry, and when his tears stopped flowing, Jason tucked him into bed.

    He left the box with the necklace at his bedside and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might not be able to update for a while. school is starting up soon and i have yet to finish my summer homework. feel free to send in requests tho !!


	11. nico said: we leavin (laughing emoji x 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet y'all thought i was dead. nope ! just depressed and unmotivated. but i'm trying to get back into things
> 
> also i changed it from oneshots to drabbles bc i have small brain and realized too late that the word count was too low to be a oneshot

“Has he answered back yet?”

 

The sunset bathed the rooftop in gold with soft, rosy tints painted across Reyna’s concerned features. She sat to Jason’s right with her feet dangling over the edge. Jason didn’t even notice she was there until she said something.

 

“No. He isn’t reading them either,” Jason said, defeat in his voice.

 

“Do you know where he could have gone to?”

 

Jason knew. Or at least, he thought he knew. Nico talked about the place sometimes when they alone pouring their hearts out.  
“Not a clue.”

 

Reyna shook her head sadly. “Hazel’s pretty worried.” She drew her knees to her chest and looked at the sunset. “Everyone is.”

 

“I know,” Jason whispered, too soft for Reyna to hear. He had seen the distraught look on Hazel’s face when he told her Nico was missing. Percy's reaction was the same, except he was more panicked than worried. Piper and Annabeth were calmer but it was evident they were just as anxious as everyone else. Frank and Leo were sadder if anything, both of them growing close to Nico before he disappeared.

 

Reyna cast her eyes back to Jason. Weariness made her look much older than she actually was. “Do you think we’ll find him?” She sounded hopeful but the underlying tone made her anxiety apparent.

  
Jason swallowed thickly before refreshing his messages again. “We will. We always do.”

  
But Jason couldn’t be sure. Nico was hard to find when he wanted to be. And it didn’t seem like he was going to give clues to his whereabouts anytime soon. One more attempt at reaching out wouldn’t hurt, would it?

  
_Me: Hey man, we’re all worried about you_

_Me: Please tell me where you are_

_Baby ♥ is typing. . ._

Jason’s heart stopped. He waited with bated breath.

  
And waited.

  
And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And finally, underneath his last text, “seen” could be read. Jason pinched his eyes shut, willing the tears to go away. How stupid of him to expect Nico to answer.

  
“Are you sure we’ll find him?” Reyna asked quietly.

 

A tear fell. "Positive."

 

It was easy to lie to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of making this longer. maybe an actual oneshot or maybe a non-crackfic multi-chaptered story? i won't confirm anything rn but i think i could pull it off ? idk. lemme know what you guys think :)


	12. jason do be pining doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me ? late for valentine's day ? never
> 
> anyway i'm a slut for pining jason so have some

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, making the room sparkle with dust.

 

There you are in the kitchen, frying pancakes and humming to a song long forgotten with time. Your hair is pulled out of your face and the apron Percy got you as a joke is tied loosely behind your back.

 

The TV is on but I’m not paying attention. The weatherman will get it wrong anyway. All I’m worried about now is you.

 

I came over last night to binge-watch old Disney movies and play Uno. Uno isn’t as fun when it’s just two people, but I’ll never forget the way your face lit up when you won. I let you win for the rest of the night.

 

I came as a friend.

 

You flip the pan with one hand and look back at me to see if I’m watching. I’m always watching.

 

I could watch you for hours. When you’re rambling, singing (I can hear you in the shower, quit trying to deny it), or my favorite— when you act like no one's watching. I adore all the shy smiles, twirling of hair, and every huff of annoyance.

 

“Food’s ready!” your voice rings out. You untie your apron but keep your hair up as you set my plate down.

 

Maybe I’ll tell you today. Make it quick but probably cheesy. I might even quote some gross romcom we watched when the nightmares became too much.

 

Or I’ll do it when we go mini-golfing and make a stupid pun that Leo would die for.

 

I don’t know when I’ll tell you. I want it to be soon, but every time I work up the courage I chicken out. I don’t know what you’ll say, I don’t even know what _I’ll_ say. But I want it to be short and sweet, something that you won’t have to dissect the meaning of.

 

 _I love you. For as long as I’ve known you I’ve loved you_. _I didn’t know it then, but I know it now._

 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts either here or on my [tumblr](https://sniffiewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
